Le grand méchant loup
by clokop
Summary: UA. Slash. A la mort de ses tuteurs, Harry est envoyé chez un parrain dont il ne connait que le nom, dans une ville trop étrange pour être normal. Il en sûr, tous les habitants font partis d'une secte satanique ! Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter regardait le cercueil être lentement enseveli en tentant de sentir triste ou au moins un peu désolé. Non, il n'y arrivait pas.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment était un agacement croissant pour les reniflements peu discrets de Marge et les couinements intempestifs de son chien. La grosse femme pleurait bruyamment depuis le début de la cérémonie largement appuyée sur Dudley, les geignements de Molaire à leurs pieds accentuant le dramatique du tableau peu ragoutant qu'offrait sa tante. Ce n'était pas une description très charitable de sa part -après tout Tante Marge avait perdu son frère et méritait sans doute quelque considération pour circonstance atténuante- mais il n'y avait en vérité rien qui puisse le pousser à la moindre clémence envers elle.

Son cousin lui inspirait déjà des sentiments plus ambigus. Pas au point de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui demander de pleurer sur son épaule mais il ne méritait pas de perdre ses parents. Personne ne le méritait.

Mais pour lui ? La mort de son oncle Vernon et de sa tante Pétunia ne parvenait pas le désoler. Il était plutôt confus sans doute. Ses tuteurs –les seuls ersatz de parents qu'il ait jamais eut- étaient morts et qu'est-ce que ça lui inspirait ? Rien, lui souffla une voix avec des accents de vérité. A part un vague soulagement de ne plus avoir à les revoir et une intense appréhension sur ce qui allait advenir de lui. Il devait vraiment être anormal finalement, Vernon avait raison.

Le prêtre ânonnait l'éloge funèbre d'une voix monocorde. Quelles personnes merveilleuses étaient apparemment son oncle et sa tante. Dudley ses musculeux poings serrés et ses yeux porcins baissés pleurait en silence.

Harry détourna le regard et fixa les voitures entassé derrière la grille du cimetière. Un homme appuyé contre une voiture bleue poussiéreuse fumait en regardant la cérémonie. Il était trop loin pour qu'Harry puisse distinguer son visage mais il n'avait aucun doute sur son identité. Kingsley Shacklebolt était sensé le récupérer à la fin de l'enterrement pour le conduire jusqu'à un parrain dont il ignorait encore l'existence la semaine passée. Sirius Black avait dit l'avocat. Le notaire peut-être. Ou alors un personnage quelconque perdu dans les méandres de l'administration des services sociaux.

Quel était donc le métier de cet homme sentencieux qui avait réglé son avenir avec tant d'indifférence ?

Quelle importance... Il avait fait au mieux : tout plutôt que de devoir vivre sous la garde de Margorie Dursley. Un avis que partageait amplement sa tante Marge qui n'avait certainement jamais été si contente de ne pas être directement apparenté à Harry –puisqu'il était lui-même lié par le sang à Pétunia et non à Vernon-. De l'opinion de la grosse femme Harry aurait dût être noyé à la naissance et le monde s'en porterait bien mieux.

Il avait au début cru qu'il serait placé dans un de ses centres pour délinquant juvénile dont son oncle aimait lui parler ou peut être envoyé dans une famille d'accueil –les orphelinats ça n'existait plus de nos jours n'est-ce pas ?- . Mais finalement l'avocat –ou le notaire- lui avait trouvé un mystérieux parrain qui aurait dut –d'après le testament de ses parents- s'occuper de lui à la mort du couple Potter mais était alors « dans l'incapacité d'assurer la garde de l'enfant » -quoique que cela puisse vouloir dire- et qui maintenant « se ferait une joie d'accueillir le jeune Harry ».

Il se trouvait donc maintenant à attendre la fin de l'enterrement de sa vie passée, un sac de sport contenant ses maigres possessions sur l'épaule, pour partir avec un type louche direction ailleurs. Adieu la banlieue rangée de Londres et bonjour à l'Angleterre profonde...

L'énigmatique Mr Black vivait apparemment dans un village paumé dans l'ouest de l'Angleterre dont le nom lui échappait. Quelque chose comme Godric Valley ou Godric Dale peut-être. Le genre de trou paumé que même les GPS se refusaient à connaître.

Les gens commençaient à partir réalisa-t-il avec un temps de retard, les proches étaient sensés se retrouver au 4 Privet Drive après ça pour faire dieu seul savait quoi. Mais pas lui. Lui il partait pour ne plus revenir.

Il suivit docilement Marge et Dudley qui se dirigeaient vers le portail. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus Kingsley Shacklebolt lui semblait impressionnant. L'homme noir au crane rasé avait une boucle d'oreille en or, dépassait sans mal les deux mètres et paraissait particulièrement athlétique dans son costume trois pièces. Était-ce un mafieux ? Un flic ripou ? Un membre de la CIA qui aurait décidé de prendre une retraite précoce dans la campagne anglaise ?

Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'homme qui avait les yeux braqués sur lui et décida qu'il n'avancerait pas plus près. De là où il était il pouvait déjà voir que le sommet de sa tête n'atteignait pas son épaule.

Sa tante et son cousin s'étaient immobilisé à coté de lui et regardaient Shacklebolt avec méfiance –quoique que Dudley ait simplement un regard vide-.

- Je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tu es Harry Potter je suppose ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix grave sans détacher les yeux d'Harry.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, impressionné. Tante Marge s'avança, renifla bruyamment et dit sèchement :

- Vous pouvez l'emmener, il a toutes ses affaires et je ne tiens pas à avoir à m'en occuper plus longtemps.

Kingsley Shacklebolt eut l'air plutôt surpris des propos de Marge qui loin de s'en préoccuper s'était déjà détourner pour partir en direction de sa voiture.

C'était le moment, le grand départ. Harry se retourna et croisa le regard de son cousin. Il était supposé dire quelque chose non ? Après 15 ans à vivre dans la même maison, partir sans un mot ce serait sans doute bizarre. Dudley avait l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

- Salut. Dit-il finalement.

Le regard de Shacklebolt qu'il sentait dans son dos lui donnait l'impression confuse d'agir comme un abrutit.

- Salut. Baragouina à son tour Dudley avant de se détourner pour retrouver une Marge qui semblait s'impatienter.

- Bon, lança Shacklebolt ramenant Harry à la réalité, on y va alors ?

L'homme avait l'air un peu gêné et cela le rendit soudainement bien moins impressionnant aux yeux d'Harry. Il haussa les épaules, indifférent, et ouvrit la portière de la vielle Volkswagen pour s'installer avec effronterie à la place du mort.

- Ok, on y va alors. Répéta l'homme avec cette fois comme de la résignation dans la voix.

Il n'aurait pas put mieux traduire ce que ressentait Harry en cet instant.


	2. The Bloody Irish Boy

**Hey ! C'est la première fiction que je poste, alors soyez indulgents. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis là pour m'améliorer. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à me lire que j'en ai eu à vous écrire. ^^**

**Alors les avertissements d'usage : Harry Potter et tous ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Rolling (et par voie de conséquence pas à moi ^^) et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

**Point de détail : les leprechuns sont des sortes de korrigans (ou de farfadets) irlandais !**

**Warning : **

**C'est un Univers Alternatif, mais la magie y sera tout de même présente (bien que de manières différentes des livres originaux)**

**Il y aura un slash (mais pas avant un moment)**

^^^^^^^^^^ .

Chapitre 1 : Toi qui entre ici abandonne toute espérance

Ou

The Bloody Irish Boy

- Tu as faim ? Je m'arrêterai bien manger un truc.

C'était les premiers mots prononcé depuis deux heures. Ils étaient sur la route depuis quelque chose comme deux heures et cinq minutes.

Ils avaient bien eut une courte conversation, au départ du cimetière, durant laquelle Harry avait demandé pourquoi c'était lui –un parfait étranger- qui le conduisait jusque chez Sirius Black (bien qu'il faille tout de même avouer que ce mystérieux parrain lui était tout aussi étranger) ce à quoi Shacklebolt avait répondu qu'il était '_un ami'_ de son parrain et qu'il avait eut '_à faire'_ dans la capitale. Puis l'homme avait coupé court au dialogue débutant à peine en se mettant à chanter à tue tête un vieux tube qui passait à la radio. De quoi briser l'image d'agent secret que son physique lui conférait.

- Non, ça va. J'ai mangé avant la cérémonie, mentit-il sans quitter des yeux le paysage qui défilait.

Un paysage pourtant bien loin de valoir l'attention qu'il lui octroyait. Des champs et des arbres. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vu une habitation.

- Comme tu veux, répondit le conducteur avec trop de bonne humeur pour être honnête, de toutes manière on sera arrivé dans deux heures tout au plus et Granny m'aura sûrement préparé un dîner.

Harry lâcha un vague grognement pour toutes réponses, essayant de communiquer les sentiments que lui inspiraient les confidences de son chauffeur. Il vivait avec sa grand-mère ? Et il l'appelait _Granny _? Bordel, faites qu'il ne soit pas en direction plaisanteville là où la petite maison dans la prairie vivait encore des jours heureux...

^^^^^^^^ .

_Harry, 6 ans._

Harry toussa douloureusement plusieurs fois, tentant de recracher toute la poussière qui s'était logée dans sa gorge. Il était à quatre pattes sur le sol de terre battu à coté du terrain de foot, où Dudley et ses amis l'avaient laissé après s'être suffisamment amusé à ses dépends.

Tremblant, le garçonnet se releva sans prendre garde à ses genoux et ses mains écorchés. Ce n'était pas important. La seule chose importe aujourd'hui était dans son sac et il couru le chercher dans le buisson ou Piers l'avait balancé.

Il sortit sans difficulté le sac de toile des ronces et l'ouvrit hâtivement. Elle était là. Pas même froissée. Toute en couleurs et en détails qu'il avait mis avec tant d'application.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait bien de toute manière, qu'aussi belle soit sa carte, il n'y aurait personne pour l'accepter. Il essuya vaguement ses mains pleines de poussière et de sang sur son pantalon. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la correction que lui donnerait son oncle quand il le verrait rentrer avec cette allure et sortit la carte de son sac.

'Bonne Fête Maman' était écrit avec soin, des couleurs différentes pour chaque lettre.

Tante Pétunia n'en voudrai pas. Elle avait jeté la dernière à la poubelle et l'avait giflé en criant de ne plus jamais l'appeler maman. C'était la seule fois dont il se souvint où tante Pétunia avait levé la main sur lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé quand Dudley l'avait attrapé à la sortie de l'école c'était cette carte. Elle n'était pour personne.

^^^^^^^^^^ .

- Hey, Potter ! Réveille-toi, c'est ici.

Ici ? Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fermé seulement un instant auparavant. Mais un instant auparavant il ne faisait pas nuit. Et ils n'étaient pas entourés d'arbres. Où était-il ?

- C'est bon t'es réveillé, petit ?

- Je n'suis pas petit. Répondit-t-il par automatisme.

Il n'y avait même pas de maison, ils étaient en pleine forêt ? Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il en soit sûr.

- Tu descends là, l'ignora son interlocuteur, 12 rue Bowman Wright.

- C'est une _rue_ ?

Harry vit finalement une maison. _La_ maison, puisque les 11 premiers numéros de cette 'rue' étaient aux abonnés absents. C'était sans doute ça un cottage. Le bâtiment avait tout de la maison de campagne anglaise avec ses pierres claire, sa forme alambiquée et tout le flanc droit recouvert de plantes grimpantes. Le genre de maison qu'on voit dans les films sur les leprechauns...

- Bon, tu descends ? Je ne viens pas avec toi, je suis déjà en retard.

Il n'en avait pas très envi tout bien réfléchi. Il pouvait sans doute réussir à se faire émanciper et partir vivre à Londres. La vie était plutôt chère dans la capitale mais il arriverait sûrement à s'en sortir.

Sous le regard insistant de Shacklebolt il fini pourtant par ouvrir la portière et sortit lentement de la Volkswagen. Un homme brun se tenait sous le porche de la maison et fit de grands gestes pour saluer la voiture qui l'abandonnait lâchement et disparaissait dans la nuit.

Harry serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire la lanière de son sac de sport et avança en trainant des pieds vers la maison. Quoiqu'il trouve là dedans, se dit-il, ça ne durerait que deux ans. Sa majorité n'était pas si loin.

L'homme dû trouver qu'il ne marchait pas assez vite –ou sans l'enthousiasme que la situation méritait- car il courut vers lui et l'enlaça dans une étreinte qui compensait plus que largement sa propre attitude.

- Harry ! Je suis tellement content de te voir !

L'exclamation criée dans ses oreilles le crispa presque autant que de sentir le corps de l'homme contre lui. Harry retint tant bien que mal le reflexe –qui aurait certainement été plus violent que nécessaire- de repousser cet étranger hors son espace vitale. Il ferma les yeux et s'imposa l'immobilité la plus parfaite en se répétant intérieurement que commencer son séjour ici en frappant la première personne qu'il rencontrait ne serai certainement pas une bonne idée.

A son grand soulagement l'inconnu finit par le relâcher –l'avait-il sentit légèrement mal à l'aise ? se demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'aigreur- et s'éloigner suffisamment pour lui montrer le sourire –sans doute légèrement trop grand pour quelqu'un de sain d'esprit- qu'il arborer. Harry fit un discret pas en arrière pour détacher ses épaules des mains qui y étaient encore accrochée.

- Bonsoir, lâcha-t-il avec toute la bonne humeur qu'il ressentait.

L'Homme ne fit pas cas de son comportement et le détailla sans vergogne. Harry en profita donc pour lui aussi examiner celui qui devait être l'énigmatique Mr. Black –bien qu'il faille sûrement rayer la mention 'énigmatique' et la remplacer par 'déséquilibré'-. Plutôt grand, il devait sans doute paraître séduisant dans le genre bad boy ténébreux avec ses cheveux long et sombre. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans et son sourire de demeuré le rajeunissait encore, pourtant son visage semblait assez marqué par la vie. Une étrange combinaison.

- Bonsoir, mon grand je suis Sirius ton parrain, le coupa-t-il dans ses réflexions.

Mon grand ? Sérieusement ?

- Harry, se présenta-t-il comme si ce n'était pas une évidence.

- Harry, répéta l'homme sans se départir de son air béat.

Quelque seconde passèrent dans un silence inconfortable, avant que Black –dans un sursaut de bienséance- ne lui propose d'entrer d'une voix émue. Harry voyait l'espoir d'avoir un type normal comme tuteur s'éloigner un peu plus à chaque instant.

L'intérieur de la maison semblait aussi folklorique que l'extérieur le laissé supposer. Entre les divers instruments de musique accrochés aux murs et les motifs tartan dispersé un peu partout, Harry s'attendais presque à voir débarquer Darby O'Gill ou Sean O'Canaill. Cette pensé amena avec elle une interrogation qui ne lui était bizarrement pas encore venu à l'esprit.

- Vous vivez seul ? demanda-t-il donc.

Il n'était pas très sûr de la réponse qu'il craignait le plus. Qu'il découvre une flopée d'enfant et une femme qui voudraient jouer à la famille parfaite ou qu'il soit seul en tête à tête avec ce type.

- Oui, oui il n'y a que moi. Mais Remus passe tout son temps ici, enfin moins depuis quelques temps avec Tonks et tout ça...

Tête à tête donc. Il évita le regard de son nouveau parrain en s'abîmant dans la contemplation d'un tableau composé de toutes sortes de trèfles à quatre feuilles. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir vu si juste avec les leprechuns...

- Tu ressemble tellement à ton père, s'extasia Black, j'ai l'impression de revoir James.

Harry n'aurait pas dû être surpris du commentaire, puisqu'il était son parrain il avait forcément connut ses parents.

'Tu ressemble à ton père.' Les Dursley disaient souvent ça aussi, bien que ça sonnait plus comme « Tu es juste comme était ton alcoolique de père! Faignant rends-toi utile et va tondre la pelouse ! »

Harry garda les yeux sur les trèfles –il y en avait 32- encore un peu, avant de prendre un air effronté –insolant disait Vernon- et de se tourner vers son parrain.

- Vraiment, dit-il, lui aussi était petit, maigrichon et myope comme une taupe ?

Vu la manière attendris dont il avait mentionné son père, l'homme avait sûrement des photos des ses parents quelque part. Pas que cela soit important.

- Euh... non... balbutia Black, en fait il était plus grand et un peu plus épais que toi... Mais il était myope ! Rajouta-t-il comme c'était un point positif. Même si en l'occurrence tes yeux ressemblent plus à ceux de Lily... En fait, je parlais plus de la forme de ton visage et euh... de tes... cheveux, termina-t-il avec des gestes brouillons au dessus de sa tête –gestes sans doute destiné à décrire le nid de corbeau que formait ses cheveux là où les mots était impuissant à le faire-

Harry regardait sans rien dire le visage face à lui rougir au fur et à mesure du discours. Excitation à l'énoncer des incroyables points communs qu'il possédait avec son paternel ou gêne face son manque flagrant d'éloquence ? Il n'aurait pas sut choisir.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda finalement Black en désespoir de cause. Je ne suis pas aussi bon cuisinier que Remus mais je me débrouille assez pour n'empoisonner personne généralement.

- Remus ?

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il mentionnait son nom, aussi Harry s'obligea à faire preuve de bonne volonté et à questionner son parrain.

- Oui, Remus Lupin, c'était un ami de tes parents lui aussi. Tu le verras au lycée, il est professeur d'histoire. Il est souvent à la maison aussi alors tu ne pourras pas y échapper, s'emballa-t-il dans une vague tentative d'humour.

Black lui fit un sourire encourageant, comme pour l'inciter à rire à sa vanne. Ces deux prochaines années risquaient d'être longue.

- Je n'ai pas faim, fut sa seule réponse. J'aimerai poser mes affaires, est-ce que j'ai une chambre ?

Il ne doutait pas du fait qu'il aurait effectivement une chambre, la maison était grande –surtout pour seulement deux personnes- et Sirius Black ne semblait pas du type à mettre les enfants dans les placards.

- Oh, oui bien sûr. Répondit Black. Je suppose qu'avec les funérailles et... enfin bref, je vais te montrer ta chambre et te laisser tranquille. Tu auras tout le temps de visiter la maison demain, on fera connaissance et je t'expliquerai tout pour le lycée et...

- Oui, ce sera très bien ! Coupa rapidement Harry.

Black lui faisait l'effet d'un gamin hyperactif qui aurait mal grandit.

- D'accord, accepta l'adulte l'expression penaude, suis moi.

Il monta les escaliers presque en sautillant. Harry le suivit en se demandant s'il s'était enfilé un pack de soda ou s'il l'avait attendu en se shootant à la caféine... Pourvu que ce ne soit pas son état naturel !

* * *

**Pour l'anecdote :**

**-Bowman Wright (Pour l'adresse de Sirius) est le nom de l'inventeur du vif d'or. ^^**

**-Le titre vient évidement de Dante et est l'inscription au dessus de la porte des enfers. :) Et 'the bloody irish boys' est un groupe de musique (pas vraiment du genre que j'écoute pour être franche...) **

**-Darby O'Gill est un personnage de Disney du film 'Darby O'Gill et les Farfadets' et Sean O Conaill est un conteur de légendes irlandaises. **

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui doivent certainement parsemer mon texte, je crains avoir préféré les problèmes de maths aux dictées à l'école. ^^' **

**La suite dans une semaine si tout va bien. **


	3. Je ne paierais pas un élève remplaçant !

**Bon, désolé pour le retard la rentrée a été plus compliquée que prévue :s enfin, mieux vaux tard que jamais ! ^^'**

**Alors les avertissements d'usage : Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J. (et par voie de conséquence pas à moi ^^) et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

**Warning : **

**C'est un Univers Alternatif, mais la magie y sera tout de même présente (bien que de manière différente des livres originaux)**

**Il y aura un slash (mais pas avant un moment)**

.

^^^^^^^^^^ .

Chapitre 2 : Je ne paierais pas un élève remplaçant

.

Harry mis plusieurs minutes à émerger du sommeil, savourant des draps d'une douceur à laquelle il n'était pas familier. Un rayon de soleil irrita ses paupières closes. Il se retourna paresseusement, le matelas était trop mou. Il y eut un léger craquement quelque part aux alentours de ses omoplates tandis qu'il se mettait sur le ventre, la tête enfouit dans un oreiller qui sentait bon la fraicheur de la lessive. Il finit par s'assoir en étirant son dos endolori, trop de moelleux tuait le moelleux.

Une vague odeur de pancakes flottait dans la chambre et Harry se sentit étrangement décalé avec la situation.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné, lorsqu'il était jeune pour se retrouver juste là ? Plus de Dursley, un lit extraordinairement douillet, un tuteur exubérant faisant des pancakes et lui parlant en discontinu de ses merveilleux parents qui l'avaient tant aimé. Cela ressemblait à un de ses rêves trop parfait pour être autre chose que douloureux et qu'il avait arrêté de faire vers ses 7 ou 8 ans.

Mais il n'était là que depuis deux jours et il avait juste envi de secouer Black par les épaules en lui criant que c'était trop tard maintenant. Il se suffisait à lui-même et n'avait plus ni le besoin ni l'envi d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui.

Black était... envahissant.

Harry n'avait –de mémoire- jamais eut un adulte qui se soit un tant soit peu préoccupé de lui. Il y avait bien eut Vernon et Pétunia pour le surveiller lorsque l'envi leur prenait, mais cela n'avait jamais pour but que de vérifier qu'il assurait ses corvées ou simplement de trouver une moindre chose à lui reprocher pour pourvoir le corrigé.

Un adulte responsable –si tant est qu'il puisse ainsi qualifier son parrain- réellement soucieux de sa personne c'était une première. Et de ce qu'il pouvait maintenant en dire, l'idée vague et lointaine était bien plus plaisante que l'étouffante réalité qu'il expérimentait.

Bien que Black ne puisse en réalité seulement sembler être soucieux de son bien être. Le fait que l'homme n'ait toujours pas cru bon de s'expliquer quant l'indisposition qui l'avait empêché d'avoir sa garde à la mort du couple Potter ou de montrer le moindre signe de vie depuis lors rendait Harry plus que méfiant quant à la sincérité de son parrain.

Les deux jours passés cloitré avec lui dans la maison ne lui avait pas encore permis de statuer sur son jugement. Black s'était révélé trop imprévisible pour être si rapidement cerné. Son parrain avait passé les deux jours précédant sans savoir quel comportement adopter en sa présence. Il inter-changeait la joie exubérante à la maladresse gauche que peuvent avoir les enfants face à une personne endeuillée.

En effet, l'homme avait apparemment l'étrange conviction qu'il portait le deuil de ses précédents tuteurs. Croyance qu'Harry s'était bien garder de démentir.

Il avait ainsi -entre autres choses- pu détourner les quelques questions que Black lui avait posé sur la presque absence de possessions et de bagage.

Harry se leva lentement en constatant qu'il s'était réveillé en avance, il lui restait encore plus d'une heure avant de devoir partir pour le lycée.

Il allait en effet devoir faire sa rentrée aujourd'hui. Une pseudo-rentrée plutôt puisque avril était déjà bien entamé. De ce qu'il avait compris, il irait au lycée Poudlard –qui se trouvait être aussi le collège Poudlard du fait du nombre réduit d'étudiants –. Car comme il sied à une 'ville' de la taille de Godric Hollow –et non Grodric Valley vraisemblablement- une école de campagne au niveau scolaire affligeant et où le peu d'étudiants cachent des liens consanguins est une tare essentielle.

Londres lui manquait.

Il sortit de la chambre sans s'y attarder. Il ne s'y sentait pas à son aise bien que lorsqu'il y était entré la première fois il avait eut la satisfaction mesquine de constater qu'elle était plus grande que la plus grande des chambres de Dudley. Les murs blancs et les meubles claires accentuaient encore plus cette impression d'espace. Mais c'était une impression qui l'avait fait se retourner continuellement dans un demi-sommeil la nuit passée et l'avait tenu complètement éveillé la nuit encore précédente.

Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que son placard sous l'escalier lui manquait mais il avait tout de même hésité plusieurs fois au cours de ces deux nuits à aller dormir avec sa couette et son oreiller dans la baignoire de la salle de bain adjacente. La seule idée de son parrain le découvrant endormi là l'avait retenu. Il finirait certainement par s'y habituer de toute manière.

Il entra dans la cuisine guidé par l'odeur de plus en plus présente d'un petit déjeuner comme il en avait souvent rêvé.

- Bonjour Harry ! L'accueilli joyeusement Black. Tu as bien dormis ? Tu as vu j'ai préparé des pancakes ! Et aussi pleins de bonnes choses pour avoir des forces pour bien commencer la journée !

Il ressemblait à une publicité pour enfants 'mangez ces céréales et vous serez en forme pour combattre les robots extraterrestres !'.

- J'ai vu. Répondit placidement Harry en s'asseyant.

Du bacon, des œufs et quelques saucisses côtoyaient nonchalamment une petite pile de pancakes sur la table de la cuisine. Sirius Black était –d'après ces deux jours de cohabitation- tout aussi carnivore que lui-même.

Il semblait à Harry qu'il eut toujours eu ce goût particulier, mais il n'était en fait pas bien certain de s'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt d'une conséquence des diverses privations que tante avait apprécié lui donner.

Sa tante Pétunia avait par exemple entreprit, pendant un temps, de ne le nourrir que de légumes –ce qui s'était le plus souvent finalement résumé à quelques feuilles de salade le soir-. Il n'aurait sut dire si elle l'avait fait car elle avait réalisé le plaisir bien simple qu'il prenait à manger un steak ou si c'est en le faisait qu'elle avait comprit que cette punition le touchait et avait décidé de continuer. En tous les cas, de cette période lui restait juste un goût plus prononcé encore pour les viandes de toutes sortes, un respect sans borne pour toutes les cantines scolaires d'Angleterre et, inexplicablement, une aversion particulière pour les petits poids.

Harry attrapa une fourchette, une assiette et se mit à manger lentement. Savourer un petit déjeuner qu'il n'eut pas préparé lui-même était une plaisante découverte dont il ne se lassait pas.

- Tu vas peut être revoir Remus aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Black.

Black avait invité des amis à lui la veille et bien qu'Harry n'ait retenu et tout et pour tout que trois nom –dont Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'homme qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici en voiture-, Remus faisait partit du lot. Qu'il entende continuellement son parrain le mentionner devait y être pour quelque chose –bien que s'il doive être honnête Remus lupin avait su titiller sa curiosité de lui-même –.

.

* * *

.

- Bonsoir, Harry, je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. Avait-il dit d'une voix douce.

Encore énervé contre Black pour se servir de lui comme d'un spectacle à sa petite fête, Harry n'avait pas prit la peine de modérer ses paroles. Ou son ton.

- Salut. Je vous dirai bien que je suis heureux de vous rencontrer moi aussi mais je préfère l'honnêteté à la politesse.

L'homme avait semblé un instant surpris –ce qui n'était pas surprenant- avant de prendre une expression particulièrement agaçante d'amusement détaché. De la condescende à peine cachée.

- C'est une bonne chose, il y a trop peu de gens aussi droit que toi. Avait doucement raillé l'homme avec un sourire distrait. Tu sais, tu ressemble vraiment beaucoup à...

- Mon père, je sais, avait coupé Harry agacé, on n'arrête pas de me le dire.

Cela semblait être la grande révélation de la soirée. Mon dieu qu'il pouvait ressemblait à James Potter. Son portrait craché. Qu'elle mystérieuse et incroyable force pouvait avoir la génétique...

- En fait j'allais dire que tu ressemble à ta mère, elle avait parfois vraiment sal caractère.

Harry s'était alors tourné vers l'homme, étonné de sa répartit. N'était-il pas le pauvre petit orphelin endeuillé à manier avec des pincettes ?

Les cheveux de son interlocuteur était d'un châtain terne et son visage parsemé de plusieurs cicatrice était fatigué, presque maladif.

- Je suis Remus Lupin. Sirius t'a peut être parlé de moi.

Le fameux Remus donc.

- Vaguement, répondit-t-il. Parait que vous êtes prof dans le lycée.

- Professeur d'histoire, oui.

.

* * *

.

- Tu es prêt pour ta rentrée ? Le coupa Black dans ses réflexions. Poudlard sera surement très différent d'un lycée d'une ville telle que Londres, mais tu verras c'est vraiment bien d'y étudier ! C'est là-bas que tes parents se sont rencontrés tu sais, et aussi là où moi je les ai rencontrés.

Black paraissait un peu à l'ouest parfois, se dit Harry. Il lui semblait que l'homme vivait en regardant constamment dans le passé, rapportant tout ce qui pouvait bien arrivé à une anecdote lointaine ou à des personnes absentes ou mortes depuis plus d'une décennie. Ou bien essayait-il surement de former un lien quelconque avec Harry en ce rapportant à seule chose qu'ils aient en commun : feu le couple Potter.

Seulement pour Harry, ses parents biologiques n'étaient que comme toutes ces choses auxquelles Black faisait constamment référence. Une réalité finie depuis trop longtemps pour encore le concerner.

-Ouais, ça a l'air super. Marmonna-t-il sans parvenir à y mettre l'entrain nécessaire pour être convainquant.

.

* * *

.

Harry resta à l'ombre des arbres tandis que la foule des élèves –étonnamment impressionnante comparativement à l'idée qu'il s'en était fait- passait les grilles du lycée.

Black lui avait griffonné un plan sur un bout de papier –plan qui se constituait d'un succinct croquis de quelques arbres et d'un trait- sensé représenté le chemin à parcourir pour aller jusqu'au lycée Poudlard. Il lui avait ensuite explique avec autant de gestes que de paroles inutiles qu'Harry n'avait qu'à suivre un chemin de terre derrière la maison pour arriver directement au Lycée et par la même occasion à ce qui tenait lieu de 'centre ville' de Godric Hollow.

Un parcours qu'il avait réussi à faire durer une trentaine de minutes pour retarder le plus possible le moment fatidique de la découverte de sa future école. Il était déjà trop marginal pour la banlieue londonienne, il n'osait imaginer l'accueil qu'il aurait parmi des ploucs et des paysans.

Une fois les derniers retardataires disparus dans le bâtiment principal, il se dirigea à son tour ver les grilles.

Une sensation désagréable s'attarda sur sa nuque. Il se retourna et croisa le regard d'un homme –il eut été impossible de douter qu'il s'agisse d'un homme malgré les longs cheveux qu'il distinguait- debout à l'exact endroit où lui-même se tenait plutôt lorsqu'il observait les élèves entrer dans l'école. Trop profondément établi dans l'ombre des frondaisons pour pourvoir être observé en retour. Les seules détails qu'Harry percevait étaient la stature impressionnante de l'homme, les cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules et son regard plongé droit le sien. Harry ne réalisa qu'il avait fait un pas un arrière que lorsqu'il sentit son pied s'écraser maladroitement sur une pierre.

L'homme se détourna et disparu entre les troncs sans autre forme de procès. Harry sonda encore les arbres, mal à l'aise.

Une sonnerie désagréablement stridente le rappelât à l'ordre.

Ah oui. La rentrée.

Il marcha donc obligeamment vers un petit bâtiment qui aurait plus ressemblé à une maisonnette qu'à un édifice scolaire n'eut été le panneau 'administration et vie scolaire' au dessus de la porte.

.

* * *

.

- Alors voilà ton emploi du temps, ton carnet de liaison et ta carte pour le self. Il faudra lire et signer le règlement et je crois qu'on a tout. Ah, tu devras aussi passer par l'infirmerie, tu y seras convoqué cette semaine pour te faire un certificat médicale pour les cours de sport.

La secrétaire arrêta un instant son débit de parole qui lui donnait une allure de robot pour ranger les papiers étalés sur son bureau –ou peut être pour respirer-. Des lunettes à écailles perchées sur son nez, elle avait gardé les yeux fixés sur ses documents sans jamais les lever vers Harry. Le seul regard qu'elle lui avait accordé avait été lorsqu'il était entré et elle l'avait détaillé des pieds à la tête d'une manière particulière malpolie et désagréable.

- J'ai aussi vu dans ton dossier que tu faisais parti du club d'athlétisme de ton précèdent lycée, reprit-elle, tu veux peut être intégrer celui de Poudlard ?

La question le laissa un instant interdit, en quittant Londres il s'était fait une raison de quitter toutes les peu nombreuses –mais non moins précieuses- choses auxquelles il tenait.

- Oui. S'empressa-t-il pourtant de répondre.

- D'accord alors tu vas devoir voir ça avec la coach, Mm Bibine. Vas-y maintenant elle est certainement au terrain de sport derrière le bâtiment A, le bâtiment principal, ou alors dans son bureau à coté du vestiaire.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa tirade et leva finalement les yeux avec une expression revêche.

- Et bien, vas-y ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il se leva surpris du comportement atypique de la femme et sortit sans demander son reste.

.

* * *

.

Une femme était effectivement sur le terrain de sport, apparemment occupée à placer des plots colorés sur le terrain de gazon entouré d'une piste de course. Elle était mince et plutôt petite avec des cheveux court et gris.

- Coach Bibine ? L'interpela-t-il.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Je suis Harry Potter, on m'a dit de venir vous voir pour faire partit de l'équipe d'athlétisme.

- Ah oui, le filleul de Black. Et tu as déjà fais de l'athlétisme au moins ? Ici le niveau en sport est plutôt élevé.

Sa voix était sèche et ses yeux perçants semblaient étudier Harry comme un faucon l'aurait fait d'un mulot trop maigre pour être manger.

- Oui, je suis un sprinteur, j'étais le meilleur de mon lycée aux 100 et 200 mètres.

Aux 400 et 800 mètres aussi en faite, mais il n'avait fait des compétions que pour les courses les plus courtes.

Harry, bien qu'il ne fût pas mauvais élève, n'avait jamais été non plus spécialement bon dans les études. Mais il lui restait un point où il excellait. Le sport et plus spécifiquement la course. Harry pouvait se targuer d'être particulièrement rapide, vraiment rapide.

Peut être une conséquence des nombreuses courses poursuites et diverses 'chasses au Harry' organisée par son cousin. Mais une conséquence bien utile qui lui avait permis de préparer son plan pour quitter les Dursley.

Le plan qu'il s'était fixé à Londres était donc des plus simple : obtenir des résultats sportif suffisant pour qu'on lui octroi une bourse d'étude et partir le plus loin possible dé sa majorité. Un plan qui c'était révélé obsolète quand après la mort du couple Dursley on lui apprit que pour ses 18 ans il hériterait d'une fortune colossale.

Lui qui considérait alors ses parents comme d'illustres inconnus morts trop tôt pour avoir eu le moindre impacte sur sa vie avait donc dû revoir son opinion sur le sujet. Les Dursley l'ayant bercé d'histoires terrifiantes sur ses monstrueux parents, son alcoolique de père et sa trainé de mère, ils avaient oublié de lui préciser que les Potter étaient aussi des gens riches à millions ou presque. Une réalité dont il ne remettait pas tout à fait en vérité.

La course n'en restait pas moins la seule chose dans laquelle il brillait, et ne plus dépendre d'une bourse pour pouvoir s'en sortir ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer sa passion.

- Tu as des chaussures ? Interrogea la femme.

- Oui.

C'était d'ailleurs sa seule possession de valeur et il en prenait soin avec une attention presque religieuse.

- Alors va te préparer et montre moi ce que tu vaux.

Il hocha la tête soulagé qu'on lui donne une chance alors que l'année scolaire était déjà bien entamée et couru jusqu'aux vestiaires.

.

* * *

.

Après quelques tours d'échauffements, Harry se positionna dans les startings blocks, l'excitation vibrant déjà dans ses muscles. Un genou à terre, il plaça ses mains sur le sol dans un geste mille fois accompli, les pouces justes au bord de la ligne blanche et usée de la piste. Au « prêt ? » du coach, il fit basculer son poids sur ses bras et leva son genou du sol. Il inspira profondément, c'était l'odeur de la terre battue, l'odeur de la course.

Un bref coup de sifflet et il s'élança. L'impression de voler et d'être enfin libéré d'un poids le traversa alors qu'il redressait progressivement le buste en maintenant son accélération. Toujours plus vite, plus loin. Il passa la ligne sans ralentir. Encore une seconde et il se réfrénerait. Encore une.

Essoufflé Harry fini par prendre un rythme de course plus lent et revint en trottant vers le coach auquel il jeta un regard interrogateur.

- 12s62, dit-elle laconique.

Harry hocha la tête satisfait, il était loin de son record personnel mais il n'avait pas couru depuis un moment, ne connaissait pas la piste et était de toute manière certainement très au dessus du niveau des ploucs de ce trou paumé.

- Tu as du potentiel Potter, je te mets dans le groupe 1 mais il va falloir t'entrainer si tu veux garder ta place.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris du commentaire et la femme en profita pour s'éloigner sans plus de considérations pour lui.

- 12,6 c'est pas mal, dit lentement un garçon qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher, pour un gars de la ville.

Le commentaire aurait presque put paraître amical, s'il n'avait pas était prononcé avec tant de dédain. Le garçon devait avoir environ son âge il était plus grand que lui mais pas de beaucoup, ses cheveux trop blond paraissait presque blanc avec le soleil et son visage pointu respirait le mépris.

- C'est certainement mieux qu'un paysan dans ton genre. Rétorqua Harry.

C'était, à n'en pas douter, l'un de ses plus grands défauts : il n'arrivait jamais à la fermer lorsqu'il l'aurait dû et continuait encore et toujours à répondre à toutes provocations qu'on lui lançait.

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent de colère et Harry se surprit à penser qu'il devait faire soupirer toutes les filles du coin.

- Tu ne feras pas ton malin bien longtemps ici, crois moi.

.

* * *

**.**

**Pour l'anecdote :**

**-Le titre est un des messages que Bart écrit sur le tableau noir dans le générique des Simpson.**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui doivent certainement parsemer mon texte, je crains avoir préféré les problèmes de maths aux dictées à l'école. ^^' **


End file.
